<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joya by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776491">Joya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca is captured by the sultan's men and brought to his harem... is he going to die, like they say in the stories about the old and merciless ruler?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luca Marini/Marc Marquez, Marc Marquez/Fabio Quartararo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>I do not own the characters, have made up everything and mean no harm to anyone involved.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This might be long? The plans are long, long, long and I don't know how fast this will flow once I get started properly, but since I'm stuck on the Rosquez and particular with Marc/Dani at times, this feels like a helpful distraction. Other roles to be revealed soon enough, though the sultan you can probably guess ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can get settled; someone will come to clean you up.”</p><p>The light is blinding when they tear away the mask that had hidden the world from him – and his face from them, which had felt like the tiniest mercy. Luca blinks against the brightness, the room slowly coming into view. There are hushed voices around him, other men walking and sitting… there’s beds, each with curtains made of thin, fluttering fabric and they’re moving in a light breeze that cools the entire room that looks like it’s made from the shiniest marble. Huge windows open to reveal a view over the ocean – but the iron bars in front of them make clear that after all, this is still a cage. A prison.</p><p>Luca stares at the table in the middle of the room in disbelief, practically overflowing with fruit and cheese and drinks.</p><p>There’s plants and flowers and even a small fountain.</p><p>“Hi,” one of the other men, boys, he can’t even tell. He’s a bit shorter, but broader, dark hair, bright smile, very clean and in an expensive looking robe. “I’m Miguel.”</p><p>Luca suddenly feels very aware of his own ragged state and swallows, eyes darting to the ground.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” someone else says with a hearty laugh and thick accent, “you don’t get to be all prude and delicate here.”</p><p>There’s chuckling and talking and Luca can’t focus.</p><p>“Don’t mind Jack,” Miguel says, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Luca,” he says and he’s still staring at his feet. Doesn’t dare to move because he is still dirty from the way here and the room looks so impeccable.</p><p>He needs to find a way to escape. He cannot be here, cannot let this happen to him. Of course, he knows where he is. Knew where they’d take him from the moment they captured him from his parents barn. He swallows down the tears as he thinks about his mothers cries and the guard’s voice. “Be quiet and let him go with us, you will only make it worse if any of you resist.” They said their order was to bring him unharmed, but they couldn’t guarantee if he kept putting up a fight.</p><p>His feet ended up in the chains they’re still in, ankles chafed, and they’d tied his hands and put the mask on and he’d understood in that moment that they were too many, that he couldn’t flee and in an attempt to not make it worse, to give his parents at least the hope that he would be brought here in one piece, he had marched with them.</p><p>There’d been a carriage and more walking, hot stones burning the soles of his feet. And he should drink, but his hands are still bound, and he doesn’t want to move.</p><p>The others are roaming freely, he realizes, wonders if he’ll be allowed that privilege. Hopes he will find a way out then. Has to find a way out before –</p><p>“The sultan kills them for fun, the weakest boys don’t even make the first night.” There’s many of those stories circulating, too many for them to be wrong.</p><p>“Silence,” a deep, rumbly voice announces from the door and everybody is on their knees in an instant. Luca should follow suit, but he can’t and stays frozen to his spot while a lean, small guy walks up to him briskly.</p><p>“I see, we still need to teach you respect,” a hand pushes him down by the shoulder blades and he closes his eyes, expecting worse. There’s nothing though, but he can feel the eyes of the man wandering over his body and feels exposed.</p><p>“You’re ragged. Come on, boy, we’ll make you presentable.”</p><p>He is dragged up by the collar of his worn-down shirt and stumbles along as good as the chain lets him.</p><p>“God, one who resisted, huh,” the man remarks as he notices them, “So you’re one of the complicated little snowflakes.” The disapproving sigh makes Luca feel scolded, face flushing.</p><p>Corridors and more corridors, all of them paved with beautiful tiles and marble, smell of sandalwood and lemon circulating everywhere, the luxury of it all would be breathtaking if Luca wasn’t aware that he was being made a slave. Worse. A concubine. His guts twist.</p><p>“Okay, we are here” the smaller man says next to him, bringing him to a halt in a room with a giant bath and divans and a number of boys bowing before them obediently. “I need him back in an hour, presentable for the sultan. Make sure he drinks. Danilo, will you see to him?”</p><p>“Yes, Dani, of course, Sire.” A friendly man with a bright smile steps forward and bows again in front of Dani.</p><p>“Thank you.” The smaller walks out without turning back and Danilo smiles at him widely.</p><p>“Let’s get you ready. You’re beautiful,” a finger traces his jaw, making him wince, “oh, boy, don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Nobody will. You’re too precious, god, so beautiful.”</p><p>Turns out, Danilo talks without interruption and his voice is friendly and soothing, calming Luca somewhat.</p><p>“I’m taking off the chains and ropes,” Danilo says, voice serious for the first time, “Don’t try to run, you’ll only get yourself in trouble.” It sounds sincere, important.</p><p>Still, the second he has his hands and feet free, he tries to storm away.</p><p>“Oh, please, boy,” Danilo says, desperation in his voice. “I can’t help you if you do that,” he sounds genuinely resigned but doesn’t even try to stop him and Luca takes a deep breath and stumbles into the hallway.</p><p>He’s quick and makes his way through some of the corridors, but it’s a maze and he has no idea where to go and then stumbles into a patio, completely enclosed by walls. In his frenzy, he tries climbing up the plants on the opposite wall.</p><p>“Don’t, they won’t hold,” a soft voice says behind him, startling him and next thing he knows he’s falling off and landing practically on another guy.</p><p>“I..“, he starts, wants to scramble away and can’t because their eyes meet and he’s absolutely transfixed by the other’s gaze and face. Dark brown eyes, a soft smile, sharp cheekbones. Luca swallows.</p><p>“Are you trying to run away?” A low voice asks. It’s a nice voice, Luca thinks and mesmerizing eyes and under different circumstances... But his nerves still say he needs to go, needs to get out.</p><p>“I have to. I must go back to my family. They need me.”</p><p>“This will be your family.” The other man says simply, standing up and dusting his clothes. His trousers and shirt are made from shiny dark blue fabric and his robe must be the most expensive Luca has seen, flowing orange silk covered in golden embroidery that looks like rows and rows of little bugs or ants.</p><p>Luca jumps to his feet and frantically searches the patio for a way out.</p><p>“I don’t want this. I don’t want to die here, I know the stories, the sultan will rape me and then when he finds a new toy, he’ll send me to die.” Luca all but cries.</p><p>“Will he?” The man asks softly and his eyes seem a bit sad.</p><p>“Of course, haven’t you heard? He is old and merciless and takes pleasure in making boys cry.”</p><p>Luca is almost hyperventilating with panic.</p><p>The man just smirks. “I see. Maybe you should give it a chance.”</p><p>And with that, he’s gone, left through one of the doors that’s immediately closed and locked behind him and Luca stays behind, crying and sobbing like a baby.</p><p>“You really need to learn respect,” the small man’s voice suddenly says behind him and he doesn’t sound angry, just annoyed, and disappointed and it makes Luca feel so small. “Now be a man and accept your fate.”</p><p>He clenches his fist, broad hands, much stronger than he’d have expected from someone such a bit shorter than him, closing around his wrists from behind and shoving him back into the corridor. There’s not one but two guards positioned right outside the door and although he manages to scratch one of them, he doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>“You’ll pay soon enough,” the one with the small wound left by Luca’s nails hisses into his ear, “even if he wants to see you unharmed tonight. There’ll be other nights.”</p><p>“None of that now,” the smaller – Dani, Luca remembers Danilo from earlier, his name is Dani - scolds, “Hurry, he needs to be cleaned up in less than an hour now. Don’t leave him alone with Danilo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rechazo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Danilo, here’s your missing sheep,” one of the guards says with a laugh as they bring him back into the room.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you,” Danilo nods and walks up to them. “I need you to stay at the door, I’m afraid, I’m not sure I can trust the boy’s instincts.”</p>
<p>Danilo guides him to the bath with a hand on his back while his watchmen stand to attention at the entrance.</p>
<p>“Undress, please,” Danilo says, and it sounds friendly, nice. Just a bit hurried. Luca doesn’t react anyway, no way he is doing this. “Geez, you are a complicated one,” he sees Danilo throw his hands up, “I’ll do it, okay? Don’t you dare misbehaving, or else I’ll have them,” he points to the guards, “scrub you down.”</p>
<p>Luca wonders if it’s better to act up now and let them kill him <em>before</em> – he swallows. In the end, his hope is indestructilbe though, who knows if he might not be finding a way out if he just plays along, if he braves just a few more days. So, although it makes him blush with shame and although he hates every second of it, he ends up letting Danilo undress and wash him.</p>
<p>As it seems, Danilo has quite a lot of practice at this and also isn’t resentful. His hands are warm and soft and gentle at their tasks – and highly efficient. Still, every touch is a violation, is breaching all of Luca's walls. </p>
<p>“You better hold still, th kisnife is sharp.” Luca flinches when he feels his legs being spread and then, Danilo starts shaving him <em>everywhere</em>. His instincts tell him to run, but his head warns him, tells him he can get through this and wait for his chance to escape later. Even if he has to bite the inside of his cheeks and still feels a stray tear on his cheek, the shame overwhelming. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen this before,” Danilo says soothingly, wiping over Luca's cheek, but it’s not helping.</p>
<p><em>Degraded.</em> Luca shudders, realizing that he is no longer a human being here, just a thing, a possession to be used for entertainment. (And to be discarded If he is no longer needed.)</p>
<p>“See, all taken care of.” How can Danilo seem so happy and content in his place?</p>
<p>Luca is quickly and expertly wrapped in a towel, Danilo combing through his hair and arranging it on the go. While he’s being dressed in a clean shirt and clean trousers, both made of luxurious silk, cool and smooth on his skin, Luca’s thoughts go back home and he tries to focus on his return, concentrate on the hope that he will one day come back to their little farm and the olive and lemon trees.</p>
<p>“You need to go, they will take you.” Danilo suddenly leans in and kisses his cheek. “You’re beautiful, it’s a pleasure taking care of you. The sultan will love you, lucky boy.”</p>
<p>Luca gasps a little at the sudden tenderness, but the moment ends soon enough when the guards are next to him, each taking one of his elbows and dragging him along.</p>
<p>The lack of underwear and the fabric against his skin are a constant reminder of what just happened, and he is glad there’s no people in the corridors and hallways. The marble gets whiter, the gold brighter until they’re in front of a giant door, made of expensive dark wood and decorated with intricate carvings of animals and flowers.</p>
<p>One of the guards is quick to secure Luca’s wrists to his back with what feels like a soft ribbon, but he knows it’s tied to hold and is angry at himself for not being more alert.</p>
<p>“Go inside,” The other guard holds open one side of the door, the room behind it huge and bright and dominated by a giant bed – which Luca choses to ignore. His eyes fall on his feet. “Go, boy. He will be here any minute.”</p>
<p>Luca stays frozen in his spot, paralyzed by fear and horrified by the thought of what is going to happen in there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just don’t want to die.</em>
</p>
<p>With a sigh, the guards pull him along and shove him down on his knees on a red and gold carpet.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid again, we’re right in front of the door,” the one he scratched earlier says before they both leave.</p>
<p>Luca doesn’t move and tries not to cry, because he is humiliated enough as it is. His eyes stare at the carpet, studying all the little embroideries. They’re really ants. What a strange idea for decoration, he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Fabric rustles, soft steps approach and his breath catches in his throat. <em>No.</em> He bites his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out when a hand comes to rest in his hair, fingers softly scratching over his scalp.</p>
<p>“Luca Marini.” a familiar voice says, and it makes him jerk his head up in shock. “I’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“You?” Luca stares in disbelief, the man from the patio earlier that day towering over him and smiling down tenderly. “Sorry,” he mumbles and averts his eyes, “my sultan.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You are the sultan? You aren’t old – you can’t even be thirty. And you don’t look… evil.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I am <em>your</em> sultan now.” A finger traces his cheekbone. “I am honored to call you mine from now on. My Luca.”</p>
<p>A kiss is pressed to his forehead.</p>
<p>“Get up and let me look at you, you’re so beautiful, my boy.”</p>
<p>Luca stays where he is, unable to move, barely able to just keep breathing. He doesn’t want this to happen to him and at the same time, he almost wants to throw himself at that man, feels impossible forces drawing him to his dark eyes and that playful smirk that he caught a glimpse of earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“Up,” The sultan sighs the slightest bit and presses his finger under Luca’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “You will have to learn to obey my orders.”</p>
<p><em>Those eyes.</em> Luca can’t even look away and before he knows it, he is getting to his feet, feeling hypnotized by the intensity of the sultan’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Better,” the man steps back and looks him up and down, making Luca shiver. “I see they had to tie you up, such a shame.”</p>
<p>With that, he steps closer again. He’s shorter than Luca but broader. There’s heat radiating from him and he smells of cinnamon and ginger. When his finger runs over Luca’s wrists and toys with the ribbon there, it makes Luca tremble and gasp.</p>
<p>“Interesting,” the sultan chuckles, “we can work with that.”</p>
<p>He licks along Luca’s jawbone and then, Luca feels lips on his, soft, tentative. A hint of maybe mint and then the lips are gone, and Luca is on fire. It’s so embarrassing, his cheeks must be in flames and he is covered in goosebumps. No way is the sultan missing what his presence is doing to him and Luca hates his body for betraying him like that.</p>
<p>“Defiant is not a good look on you,” the sultan smirks, making Luca weak in the knees, “So much work,” he adds with a small sigh, “you can be glad you’re worth it.”</p>
<p>“I doubt I have to anything to be glad about.” Luca grits his teeth.</p>
<p>“You don’t want this? Me?” The sultan asks, voice between amused and devious.</p>
<p>“No,” Luca presses out and earns himself a real laugh from the sultan.</p>
<p>“I don’t think your body agrees with you, my beautiful boy.” Unashamedly, the sultan looks straight at his lap and Luca is aware of the bulge his eyes are resting on.</p>
<p>His veins boil with anger, while he feels so embarrassed, that he just wants to curl up in a ball.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” the sultan runs a hand over his cheek and then turns to step away. “I don’t want you against your will.”</p>
<p>Will he let him leave? Kill him right away? Luca’s heart pounds mercilessly.</p>
<p>“I want to see you beg,” the sultan says, sitting down on the edge of his bed and looking over to Luca with a devilish grin, “I want to hear you ask for me.”</p>
<p><em>Never. Never, never, never.</em> Luca shakes his head involuntarily.</p>
<p>“I wish you would just give it a chance,” the sultan muses, the repetition of his earlier words stinging in Luca’s guts, “but don’t you worry, I can be patient.”</p>
<p>The sultan looks him up and down again.</p>
<p>“Kneel now. And watch.”</p>
<p>Luca sinks back on the carpet, the movements clumsy with his hands still bound.</p>
<p>“Dani?” Picking up a little bell from the pristine white silk that is covering the bed, the sultan rings for his – yeah, whatever the small man is.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you, Marc?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Marc? Marc… your name is Marc. And how high in the order of the castle is that little man, that he gets to call by you by your name and you don’t have him hanged on the spot?</em>
</p>
<p>“Bring Fabio in, would you?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I think he is in the bath. I will take him to yours straight away.”</p>
<p>The way the sultan smiles and nods at Dani is incredibly soft, his entire facial expression relaxes.</p>
<p>The wait is uncomfortable. Luca doesn’t know what to do with his eyes, keeps counting the little ants on the carpet and he can sense that the sultan’s eyes do not leave him once until the creaking of the door tells them that there is someone else in the room.</p>
<p>“You asked for my, my sultan?” A shy voice from behind him asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, Fabio, thank you. And thank you Dani, you are dismissed.”</p>
<p>The door closes with a thud.</p>
<p>“Come here,” the sultan says and Luca startles until he realizes that it’s not his order.</p>
<p>“No, Luca, you gave away your chance,” the sultan says, having obviously noticed him twitching.</p>
<p>His <em>chance</em>? Is that what he should call it? Now, though, all he can do is watch the scene that unfolds in front of him, when Fabio walks up to the sultan’s bed. He is taller than the sultan, but Luca thinks shorter than himself, and lean and tan and also, probably the most gorgeous boy Luca has ever seen. He must be about his age and he is naked apart from a towel that’s loosely draped over his hips, his hair is damp from the bath and everything about him glows golden.</p>
<p>There’s a myriad of tattoos covering one of his arms, that Luca would love to look at. And there’s a few scars on his back, that make Luca shudder, his blood freeze – but that he wants to lick with his tongue at the same time.</p>
<p>The sultan doesn’t talk to him, just stands up from the bed and devours his mouth, hands holding on to the beautiful blonde hair.</p>
<p>Fabio responds willingly, his hands on the sultan’s hips. Their noises are obscene, and Luca catches himself licking his lips subconsciously. He’d trade places with either of them.</p>
<p>There’s nothing he can do to keep his body from reacting to this, the couple in front of him so overwhelmingly beautiful. They must have done this countless times, their movements perfectly matched and the way their heads fit together, the height difference accounted for… <em>it’s perfect</em>.</p>
<p>Luca wants to reach out, wants his hands on the sultan’s skin, wants to test if it feels as hot as he suspects it to. Wants to taste. He swallows against a lump.</p>
<p>After a while, the sultan pushes the towel away and Luca flinches for a second, not having seen anything as intimate as this before. Fabio seems unfazed by his nakedness, still lost in their messy kiss and now willingly exposing his throat for the sultan to suck a bruise into it. Luca feels brainwashed and wishes it were him standing there, receiving that mark.</p>
<p>Fabio whines and Luca lets his eyes travel down only to see the sultan’s fingers disappear between his cheeks, spreading them, all on display for Luca, who has heard of men doing this - but never engaged himself in anything like this. Another litttle whine and Fabio's back arches when a finger breaches him.</p>
<p>A small moan escapes Luca’s lips at the mere sight.</p>
<p>It makes the sultan look at him over Fabio’s shoulder with a spark of evil in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Fabio,” he says, not even sounding breathless in the slightest. “We are finished. Tell my brother I am sorry for interrupting in your routines.”</p>
<p>While the sultan is already walking over to the sideboard, washing his hands in the basin there, Fabio straightens himself and takes a couple of ragged breaths before picking up the towel and walking out of the room. He smiles at Luca when he passes him and it looks friendly and shy. There are pink spots high on his cheekbones and Luca wishes-</p>
<p>“Please,” he says quietly, once he hears the door close behind Fabio, “please, my sultan.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t meant to come out at all and now he’s blushing furiously, the words falling from his mouth like the weakest of pleas.</p>
<p>“No, Luca,” the sultan turns and looks at him while drying his hands, eyes stern and smile gone, “not tonight.” He picks up the little bell again.</p>
<p>“Dani, take him back to his bed. And he needs an orange collar.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Naranja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't forgotten about this. I just keep wondering between making it pwp or something with a kind of plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, I don’t have all day.” The smaller tugs on his shoulder and Luca tries to get to his feet faster. It’s difficult when his blood circulation isn’t back up yet and his mind is still caught up on the scene he’d witnessed. “Goodness, not just all sensitive, he’s clumsy, too,” the hand on his arm grips tighter and steadies him. “You’re lucky you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Marble and more marble and every room and corridor seemingly the same, until he’s shoved into Danilo’s place again, finally a familiar sight, though he dreads whatever they’re going to be up to now.</p><p>“Danilo?”</p><p>“Ah, Dani,” Danilo reemerges from the back, broad and warm grin falling on Luca. “He needs to be washed?”</p><p>“Nah, he’s all prude, didn’t do anything.”</p><p>He hears Danilo tut and Luca blushes furiously, with them talking about him as if he’s just some good. (<em>Which actually</em>… he shudders… <em>is the truth</em>.)</p><p>“He needs a collar though, orange,” Dani says, something in the tone he says <em>orange</em> sounding off.</p><p>Danilo gasps. “Orange?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>What’s up with orange and why is nobody explaining a damned thing to him? Luca frowns at them, but they don’t even look.</p><p>“Well,” Dani claps his hands together, “orange it is.”</p><p>He walks away then and Luca tries scowling at Dani, maybe that will get him a clue. It doesn’t, though Dani watches him intently. Scrutinizes him. The gaze, coming from those dark, almost black, eyes makes the hair in Luca’s neck stand up.</p><p>“So, I found something for you,” Danilo comes back cheery as ever, holding up a black band with a round, orange jewel in its front. When he gets closer, Luca figures it’s black velvet. And as much as he’d despised the thought of a collar… this is… <em>different</em>.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Dani says next to him, sounding impressed.</p><p>Danilo shows it proudly, to both of them, running his fingers over the velvet and turning it around, showing them a small golden ring on the back. Luca prefers not to think about its purpose.</p><p>He swallows when Danilo carefully wraps it around his neck and closes the buckle. It’s made like a belt, allowing to be pulled wider or tighter depending on the hole used to close it, but Danilo didn’t pick anything that could be choking and Luca is grateful for the consideration.</p><p>“A beautiful collar for a beautiful boy,” he says then, stepping back and looking Luca up and down. “The sultan has impeccable taste.”</p><p>Dani hums in agreement and then touches Luca’s shoulders to turn him.</p><p>“Do you have something better to cuff him? This looks makeshift.”</p><p>“Oh,” Danilo’s voice lights up with glee, “of course, of course. I will be right back with you.”</p><p>Off he goes and Luca sighs, the whole thing is taking forever and actually, he’s been up forever, too, what with being abducted and shipped and everything they’ve done to him here. His head could need a rest, because he feels like he’s seriously going insane with the way he’s suddenly just accepting all of this.</p><p>Though putting up a fight would most certainly end in him killed and then that’s not the solution. Luca wants to buy himself time, wants to make a plan, to get home. Preferably getting hurt as little as possible on the way.</p><p>Though his thoughts about being raped by the sultan have become weirdly ambiguous and he’s not sure if it’s rape when the thought of the other guy makes you want to run your hands all over his perfect body.</p><p>“Okay,” Danilo rushes back, holding out small, black somethings. “These will be just right for you.”</p><p><em>Just right?</em> Luca shivers when Danilo unties his wrist, rubs them carefully, only to then wrap them in soft black fabric, velvet again, of course.</p><p>“What do you think, front or back?” Danilo cocks his head and looks at Dani.</p><p>“Front. Then he can get himself a drink or food and we don’t have to fuss about him so much.”</p><p>Luca’s brain screams at the thought of them leaving him bound apparently forever.</p><p>“See,” Danilo attaches the cuffs to each other in front of him and gives him a sad little sigh, “if you’d played nicer, this wouldn’t be necessary.” Luca blushes some more.</p><p>There are two cuffs left, going around his ankles now and this time, Danilo even goes so far to attach a chain.</p><p>“Now you can’t run away. Alberto will be glad, at least he won’t need guards to watch over you.” Danilo smiles at him brightly.</p><p>They can’t very well expect him to like the idea? Luca stares at the golden links between his feet.</p><p>“He bit one of them, didn’t he?” Dani asks coolly.</p><p>“Yes,” Danilo sighs, “had to play hard to get. Never a good idea, they’ll want to punish him tomorrow.”</p><p>Luca thinks all his blood is draining here and he’s mortified, eyes widening. <em>Punish</em> him?</p><p>“Yeah, well, he has the orange collar, so it’s not like they’ll be able to do much.” Dani shrugs.</p><p>“Yes, lucky boy,” Danilo grins.</p><p>Luca clenches his hands into his fists, stares at the ground and jumps the cliff.</p><p>“What does the orange collar mean?”</p><p>“Oh, you can talk, isn't that nice? Such an angelic voice, too,” Danilo’s smile widens even, “I keep forgetting that you’re completely new to all of this. The orange is for the sultan’s personal property." <span>Personal property... the words echo in Luca's head</span>. "For someone he wants to himself. And you’re really lucky, because the sultan doesn’t like his personal things marked.”</p><p><em>Marked? What?</em> Luca looks over to Dani who just smirks like the devil himself but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“It’s been a pleasure, little one, but I have work to do,” Danilo says then, kissing Luca’s cheek before giving Dani a clap on the shoulder and hurrying away, whistling happily.</p><p>“Let’s get you to your bed.” Dani grips his elbow and guides him along until they’re in front of the pristine white bed from earlier, flimsy turquoise curtains moving in a breeze. And Luca feels like he’s made of lead when he sees it.</p><p>“You should drink something before you go to sleep.” Dani hands him a cup of water from the table in the middle of the room that’s still overflowing with food and drinks.</p><p>Luca hates being fussed about but drinks it greedily anyway and when Dani takes the cup, he smiles at him somewhat warmly for the first time.</p><p>“Get some rest,” the small and strange guy says with a nod before turning and leaving. Luca can't really read him, doesn't understand his position. Can't decipher whether he's being nice to him or just annoyed that he has to look after him. <em>Totally unreadable most of the time.</em></p><p>Luca ignores the other men and boys around him, the hushed voices, the whispers, the chuckles. He struggles to get comfortable with his hands basically useless, but he still manages to curl up on what’s apparently his bed now and he’s asleep almost instantly, dreaming of olive trees, harvesting lemons and feeding goats and sheep under the sun. Free as the wind, with a salty breeze in his nose. Hard work, but under his own direction and in the expectation of coming home to his mother at night, being fed (not that they had fancy food like he saw here, but they would never have to go hungry) and taken care of. And with the hope of one day finding a nice girl from the village to marry and grow old with. Build a home with. </p><p>Luca will fight to get back and he's smart, he will show them. One day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Castigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This is a real punishment, not a playful BDSM scene, so if that creeps you out you might want to skip it.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s that one,” a loud voice says, making Luca jump and scramble awkwardly since he’d forgotten about the restraints.</p><p>He blinks his eyes open to find several members of the guard at his bed, looking at him. Their gazes make him want to curl up in a ball, but one already has a hold on his arm.</p><p>“You’ve got a lesson to learn, boy,” he spits, dragging him out of the bed and he has no choice but to follow and when he stumbles and loses his ground, there’s just another one grabbing his other arm and they’re dragging him, some of the other boys from the, well, Luca will have to call it by its name, from the harem, whispering agitatedly.</p><p>“His collar’s orange, Mack,” one of the men says.</p><p>“I don’t care, he bit. And he’s being punished for it.”</p><p>Luca wants to get away or even die, but he doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him like that, leave alone cry and tries not to let his emotions show. So he tries his best to look defiant when they stop in a dark, humid basement room, barely lit, and his head is pulled up roughly by his hair.</p><p>“Still want to put up a fight?” The guy he bit earlier asks him, smirking.</p><p>Luca spits in his face and gets slapped hard in return.</p><p>“Mack, stop it, the sultan is going to have your head if you leave a mark.”</p><p>“The dirty whore deserves it.”</p><p>“He’s not worth it.”</p><p>Luca’s heart is thundering, and his cheek is on fire, but he doesn’t think anything else happened. He’s almost sad that there’s probably no marks. The guy wouldn’t deserve to live.</p><p>“Tie him down.”</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t want to put up a fight, but he’s outnumbered and can’t use his hands or run away, there’s no way out and so Luca sags and doesn’t struggle when he’s pushed to the floor, his back against the damp stone floor. Doesn’t resist when his hands are fastened behind his head and when his feet are bound up against a wooden frame.</p><p>Luca’s so sick that he’s probably going to throw up anytime soon, because he’s heard of this. Knows what they’re about to do, knows he can’t escape.</p><p>“Just kill me,” he whispers and the guard closest to him looks down with a sad smile.</p><p>“Then we’d be the next to die.”</p><p>“You know, you can have your orange collar for all you want,” the guy who slapped him crouches down and holds his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. They’re cruel. “But you know, this isn’t visible, so your dear sultan won’t care. And don’t think it won’t hurt just the same.”</p><p>Luca sees the cane in his hand and knows. Maybe that’s the worst. He knows what’s going to happen and he cannot move an inch of his body.</p><p>And then the guy walks to stand behind his feet and starts and the first blow, in the first second, makes Luca think that it might be okay, that maybe he will get through this, but then the pain flares up, bit by bit and realizes that he can try as much as he wants, he’ll not make it.</p><p>He tries everything, clenching his fingers, gritting his teeth, thinking of good memories – there’s no escape to the searing pain and as soon as he starts whimpering, they’re cheering loudly and when he starts crying, they go on insulting him and his family.</p><p>“Such a whiny little girl,” the guy beating his feet is saying, the cane coming down again, Luca choking on his own sobs, when there’s a sudden hustling and bustling all around.</p><p>“Maverick, no, you stop that right now.”</p><p>It’s the short guy, Dani, Luca recognizes the voice and then he realizes that it might actually be over and passes out on the spot.</p><p>When he comes to his senses, he’s on a soft blanket and surrounded by fluffy yellow and red pillows. It’s another room, light as all the others, but he hasn’t been here. He carefully scans his body for pain, his feet hurt badly, but other than that, it seems okay. He’s not clothed though, which is unsettling, but he’s covered with more soft fabric. His restraints are still there though. But his face feels fresh, like he’s been cleaned from sweat and tears.</p><p>From somewhere he hears muffled voices and the sound of glasses and cutlery and there’s the smell of sandalwood and rose that’s almost everywhere. He’d try to figure out where he is, but he feels too exhausted to move as much as a finger and after trying to listen in to the distant conversations without success, his head falls back into the pillows and he goes back to sleep.</p><p>“Hey, you need to wake up and drink,” someone nudges at his shoulder and they’re actually being careful, gentle. Almost like waking up at home to his mother waking him for his work and Luca has to bite back tears at that.</p><p>His eyelids feel too heavy, but he blinks them open anyway, the figure in front of him slowly coming into focus.</p><p>“Hey,” the guy repeats, his voice friendly and soft, nothing like the last people who came to wake him.</p><p>“Where…” he starts, then realizes. “You’re Fabio.”</p><p>The boy? man? chuckles softly. “Yes, that’s right. You’re in Dani’s quarters. He is the highest counselor to the sultan. He picked you up from the dungeons when we heard rumors from the boys that Maverick was going to take it out on you.”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m Dani’s,” Fabio says, casually, with a smile on his face.</p><p>Luca blinks, not understanding how Fabio can be so calm. But then who knows if he’s not grown up a captive after all?</p><p>“I’ll help you up,” Fabio says then, touching his shoulder and helping him sit up against the headboard. Luca blushes when the sheets fall down in his lap and his entire torso is naked, but Fabio doesn’t react to it at all.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Fabio says, his tone casual and neutral, “you really deserve the orange collar.”</p><p>Fabio makes him drink tea, jasmine tea, from a precious looking cup and then feeds him with grapes and almonds and Luca lets himself be fed like a child, doesn’t jump from Fabio’s touch. He’s just so natural about it, relaxed. Luca doesn’t want to feel settled, but he kind of does anyway.</p><p>When Fabio walks away to put the cup and bowls out of reach, Luca’s eyes wander over his expensive looking turquoise clothes. His color is like Luca’s, but it has a turquoise stone instead of the orange one Luca got.</p><p>“How is the sultan?” He asks, feeling daring and hoping that Fabio would tell him a bit.</p><p>“The sultan is a good emperor. Brave, strong and intelligent.” Fabio sits on the edge of the bed and eyes him thoughtfully. “He is fair. You would be smart to respond to his orders.”</p><p>“What’s going to happen to me?” Luca presses then, the thought of being disposed when he’s boring back in his mind.</p><p>“You’re his favorite. He will try to win you over and he will be very good to you if you let him.”</p><p>Fabio pushes himself to his feet and nods. “You need more rest. I will see to you later.”</p><p>Luca’s alone again. There’s many conflicting thoughts and images, the terror of earlier, the smell of basement, sewer, returning to his nose, but he also thinks of his family, cries when he thinks of his mother’s smile, his half-brother’s pranks. The last thing he thinks of before he goes back to sleep is the sultan’s face, his eyes dark but warm, his jaw so pretty, so sharp, and still not mean. Luca wishes he’d taken his chance to maybe touch all that tan skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Placer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, sorry, you need to wake up.”</p><p>Luca stirs, the touch against his shoulder careful, tender. The voice is familiar but nothing like anyone in his family, and it takes a moment before his mind catches up with his surroundings, places the white marble and the smell of sandalwood correctly.</p><p>Every time he successfully dreams himself back home, he awakes with this pang of hurt, the painful realization that is not home. Will not go home.</p><p>Fabio is sitting next to him, waiting for him to push himself up.</p><p>“Danilo will get you ready, the sultan called for you.”</p><p>Luca shivers. Dark brown eyes, a set jaw, strict, demanding, black curls. <em>My sultan.</em> The collar presses against his throat, reminding him. <em>My owner.</em></p><p>His stomach turns at the thought, but Fabio misreads the signals and makes him drink some tea.</p><p>“Okay, he is ready?”</p><p>Danilo, hectic but always smiling Danilo, appears in the door, looking at them.</p><p>Fabio gives him a questioning glance.</p><p>“I-“ Luca blushes. He has no clothes and he’s tied up, he can’t just go anywhere.</p><p>“Sorry,” Fabio mutters, pulling away the sheets and then getting him ready, changing chains and draping a cool white robe over him.</p><p>Luca will have to get used to this, strange hands touching him everywhere, carelessly. But he’s not sure he can. At least, Fabio is gentle. Not like he’s handling goods, but like he’s actually touching another human.</p><p>Luca stares at his wrist, chained to each other in this front, chain going down to his ankles then.</p><p>He stumbles when Danilo takes a hold of his elbow and takes him along, winces in pain.</p><p>“Hurry,” Danilo says and Luca’s too proud to say anything, follows blindly even if the steps are still sending little jolts of pain through his soles.</p><p>Danilo isn’t rough, but he isn’t exactly gentle with him either. He does his job thoroughly, measuredly, until Luca is clean from head to toe, dressed in a fresh shirt and fresh pants.</p><p>“Your hair is gorgeous,” Danilo mutters, running his fingers through it as he arranges it to frame his face. “Perfect.”</p><p>Then, Danilo eyes his hands and feet.</p><p>“The chains make you look like a criminal,” he states. “Have you learned enough of a lesson that we can lose some of them?”</p><p>It’s not like he’d get far with his feet and even if he got out of the palace, it’s dawning on Luca that he wouldn’t have many chances of survival in the streets of a foreign city.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispers, his eyes on the ground.</p><p>“Thought so.” Danilo nods.</p><p>The chains go then, his ankles free. Danilo leaves the cuffs but doesn’t attach them to anything.</p><p>“They look good on you. And maybe they’re handy,” he says with a wink and Luca feels bile rising in his throat.</p><p>“Dani, you can pick him up, he’s ready to go.” The sound of a little ball chimes.</p><p>Dani appears instantly, nodding approvingly. “He’s beautiful.”</p><p>Luca is torn between taking the compliment and feeling like an apple on the market, Dani’s hand running over his cheek.</p><p>“Smooth. Well done, Danilo,” Dani says with a nod and then stirs Luca out of the room by his elbow.</p><p>The ever so white hallways are still confusing, but he ends up in front of a familiar dark door.</p><p>“Your boy, my sultan,” Dani announces as he opens it.</p><p>“Send him in.” Luca recognizes the voice and shudders. He’s reacting to it and he’s ashamed of that, but at the same time, he’s thinking of the sultan kissing Fabio and he’s thinking about the prospect of touching and being held.</p><p>“Go,” Dani gives his back a tiny push. “He is waiting for you.”</p><p>Luca walks inside, the sultan across from him much like last time, the pillow from his last visit on the floor. With a small sigh, he sinks to his knees, lowers his head.</p><p>“Luca.” The sultan stays in his spot, sitting on a small stool behind the bed this time. “I heard you have not been treated the way you should.”</p><p>Luca stares at the floor. I didn’t behave like I should either I guess.</p><p>“Bring him in,” the sultan says, his voice harsh, not like Luca has heard it before and he raises his head, curious.</p><p>The guard from earlier, the one who beat him, is brought in through the side door, hands and feet tied like Luca’s have been, two tall, broad guards holding him.</p><p>“You can watch as he is punished,” the sultan says, stepping over to Luca and putting a hand on his shoulder. The touch burns his skin through the layers of fabric and Luca would love to let his head drop against that body, feel that warmth.</p><p>A third guard is stepping up and holding a whip, while the others turn his aggressor with his face to the wall, ready to tie him to some random hooks there and Luca realizes with a sharp flare of panic that nothing in this room is random.</p><p>They’re ripping of the guy’s shirt and he’s struggling, fighting the restraints, but they only laugh and Luca knows how it feels.</p><p>“No,” he says, softly, involuntarily, taking his eyes away. “Don’t.”</p><p>He flinches from his own words, realizing what he’s done, expecting that he’ll be chained up right next to the guy for protesting.</p><p>Instead, the sultan stays calm, his hand solid against Luca’s shoulder still. “You do not want him to suffer like he made you suffer?”</p><p>An eye for an eye. Luca’s always hated it, thought that it was a cruel circle. “No,” he repeats.</p><p>“Bring him away from here. I don’t want him near me or my friends anymore.” The sultan’s voice changes back into the demanding tone, the guards looking over with confusion written over their faces but doing as they should. When he’s brought back through that side door, that guard, Maverick Dani had called him, looks at Luca and their eyes meet briefly. It makes Luca shudder because he’s never felt so much hate directed at himself.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t do anything to you. I just saved you.</em>
</p><p>“Now, it’s only the two of us.” The sultan doesn’t move, and Luca’s skin is covered in goosebumps as he listens to him. “Would you be nice to me tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, my sultan.” Luca wants to die but he also wants to be where Fabio was the last time and he thinks his cock just beat his brain to it.</p><p>“Then get up,” the sultan takes his hand away and steps to the side, waiting until Luca is standing in front of his pillow.</p><p>I can’t. I can’t do this, but I want to. I want this so bad and this is so wrong.</p><p>All the stories the priests told about this. How it’s sinful. Can a sin be as beautiful as the sultan?</p><p>“You can look at me.” The sultan chuckles and Luca turns, lifts his head with some effort and the sultan reaches over, one finger under Luca’s chin. “See, nothing happens.”</p><p>Nothing? Luca is melting and exploding, his skin on fire. And he will never be able to look away again from this smile. Will never get over these eyes. He holds his breath as the sultan leans closer, his hand pulling Luca’s face down by his neck.</p><p>He’s never kissed another man. And not very women either. There’s not much comparison and yet, this must be perfect.</p><p>Like we were made for each other. Luca hums and he feels so warm and the sultan’s arms go around his body, easily holding him, making him feel safe.</p><p>“See,” the sultan pulls his head back, lips glistening now and curled into a cheeky smile, “that wasn’t bad, was it?”</p><p>Luca’s heart is pumping hard and he’s gasping a little. “No.”</p><p>“You haven’t been with a man, have you?” Dark eyes are reading his face, eyebrows furrow and Luca shivers. The sultan is still holding him by the hips.</p><p>“I haven’t.” He wants to lower his gaze, but his chin is tipped up.</p><p>“Don’t be ashamed, be proud.” The sultan kisses him again, more forceful than earlier, tongue sliding into Luca’s mouth this time and teeth catching his bottom lip playfully. “I can’t believe you’re only mine.”</p><p>
  <em>Your voice is so dark.</em>
</p><p>Luca senses the pressure growing, the atmosphere charging. He’s not opposed himself, or at least he has a bulge and can’t deny that he is bodily reacting. But he’s scared of what the next step will be, is scared of the pain and the humiliation of being fucked like a whore. Even if the man doing it is plain out gorgeous. He’s trembling, not focused on the kiss anymore, his brain spinning too much.</p><p>“You look scared,” the sultan hisses into his ear, hands cupping Luca’s ass, while Luca has kept his own hands at his sides all the time, not daring to reach out, fingers clenched in the fabric of his shirt. “Don’t be afraid.”</p><p>Luca whimpers as the sultan bites into the skin where neck meets shoulder playfully.</p><p>“It will be good, believe me.”</p><p>Luca melts into the sultan’s touch easily, his hands traveling over Luca’s body and he lets himself be guided to the bed and allows his clothes to be taken without any resistance, let’ the sultan push him down on the mattress, his back sinking into the pillows.</p><p>“Let me look at you,” the sultan says, kneeling next to him on the bed, his fingers drawing patterns all over Luca’s chest and stomach, but not moving any inch lower, and Luca is half-scared of when that will happen and half eager for it, his legs already slightly splayed and his chest heaving.</p><p>“You’re a gorgeous boy.” The sultan bends down and licks around one of his nipples, sucking on it.</p><p>Nobody has ever done this with Luca and he mewls, the feeling of intense pleasure surprising him.</p><p>“Responsive,” the sultan chuckles and pulls away from him, leaving Luca shivering, cold without his touch.</p><p>“I want you to beg for me, properly,” the sultan says softly, his hand sliding over Luca’s body and again stopping right before his lap.</p><p>Then, the sultan reaches for the bell. “Fabio, I need your assistance.”</p><p>A few minutes later, he is sitting next to Luca’s head, holding his hands above it, firmly pinning them to the pillow, while Fabio is straddling his thighs and pouring oil over his chest, massaging every inch of his skin from his neck to his navel.</p><p>Luca tries to watch at first, Fabio looking cute when he’s all focused, biting his lip, and the sultan smiling down at both of them so fondly that it makes a lump form in his throat. But the more Fabio touches him, the more his eyelids flutter closed and he tries holding back, but starts whimpering softly.</p><p>
  <em>Touch me. Please, please, please will you finally touch me?</em>
</p><p>His whimpers turn into frustrated whines when for the umpteenth time, Fabio’s finger circle around his navel and move down, the warm oil making them glide over his skin and then, their warmth palpable, they retract upwards, not even grazing his cock.</p><p>Luca tries bucking up, but their grip is mostly holding him in place, the attempt a feeble little rut of his hips that makes the sultan chuckle. It’s a warm sound, not mean or ill-willed, just genuinely pleased it seems.</p><p>“Please,” Luca can’t stop himself. He feels dizzy, like the world is spinning, the arousal painful and he just wants release and he’s broken to the point that yes, he will beg for it.</p><p>“Please what?” The sultan’s voice. Amused.</p><p>“Anything, please, just, I need...” Luca’s eyes are closed anyway and he couldn’t look at anyone right now, heat flooding his face.</p><p>Fabio’s finger draws a little circle around one of his nipples and he tries to fuck into the air again.</p><p>“Oh, but you can’t come from Fabio. You’re mine.”</p><p>He thinks he hears Fabio chuckle at that, too.</p><p>“P-please.”</p><p>“You’re dismissed, Fabio, thank you.”</p><p>Luca releases a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding and pants for air as he listens to the sound of fabric rustling, the mattress dipping, his hands free and falling to his sides, his upper arms strained.</p><p>“Turn onto your stomach, will you?”</p><p>The sultan’s hand slide along his thighs and Luca rolls over with some effort, happily burying his face in the pillows, feeling safer when he can’t be seen.</p><p>He clenches his fingers into the pillow when cool hands hold his cheeks apart, exposing him, making him vulnerable.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Instead of an answer, he just whimpers quietly.</p><p>A finger careful rubs over his sensitive skin then. “You don’t have to be scared. If you relax, it will feel very good.”</p><p>He sounds thoughtful and Luca’s face burns when he imagines what the sultan is looking at while he says these things, Luca’s stomach turning.</p><p>“You have to relax, Luca,” he whispers and then there’s warm oil, dripping between Luca’s cheek and making him squirm.</p><p>The first intrusion is unexpected, feels weird and stings and he yelps, clenching his muscles instinctively.</p><p>“It will hurt a lot if you keep doing that,” the voice behind him whispers, a jolt of pain going through Luca as a second finger is forced in, almost like a demonstration.</p><p>He’s panting into the pillow now, hands grabbing at fistfuls of fabric and he’s groaning, the pain only slowly subsiding into a bearable, dull ache.</p><p>“Will you try to relax now? Stop fighting me?”</p><p>Luca mewls, and he <em>does</em> try.</p><p>“It hurts,” he sobs into the pillow. “Please, it hurts.”</p><p>“I know.” The sultan keeps moving anyway, adds a bit of oil and kisses the small of Luca’s back. “I know, sweet boy.”</p><p>There’s a different angle after a while, his muscles finally somewhat loose, and the sultan does something with his fingers that makes little stars dance in front of Luca’s eyes, his strained groans turning into a delighted moan.</p><p>“See,” a chuckle behind him “it will be good if you relax.”</p><p>It gets better massively from there, the sultan soon adding another finger and Luca chanting his pleas, this time for more and not for everything to stop.</p><p>The fingers move away though, leaving him feeling bereft and whining in frustration.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” the sultan mutters, holding him open now, Luca too far gone to even realize what’s about to happen until he feels the blunt pressure.</p><p>It’s very different to before, much more to take in and the angle is not giving him any pleasure at all anmyore.</p><p>“No.” He’s sniffling into the pillow now, tears on his face. “Please, no.”</p><p>There’s an iron grip on his hips though and he’s too weak to fight, can only breathe through the pain and wait as the sultan does some shallow moves.</p><p>After a while, he learns that the pain will ebb away, too, making room for new pleasure when the thrusts go a little deeper, hit the right spot finally.</p><p>There’s no speaking anymore, the sultan only letting out an occasional groan as his movement speeds up more and more. Luca hears the sound of skin on skin and feels the occasional jolt of arousal when the thrusts hit at the exact right angle and it’s okay, physically.</p><p>Mentally, he’s slowly realizing the shame, his position, the way he is being used like a doll and it’s making him sick knowing that this is now his life.</p><p>The sultan comes inside him with a sharp cry and it’s weird, the hot liquid inside him and when the sultan stands up and moves, bed dipping with it, Luca collapses flat on his stomach, feeling filthy as the sultan’s release starts dribbling out of him.</p><p>He expects to be send away any minute now, like a dirty toy, tries to brace himself for the shameful way back to his bed.</p><p>But there’s just rustling and the sound of water, quiet humming and naked feet paddling over tiles and then a warm, damp cloth presses against his ass, making him flinch as he’s sensitive there now, sore even in places he didn’t know could get sore.</p><p>“It’s just me,” the sultan laughs softly and wow, that’s not been something Luca would have thought to happen. His majesty cleaning him up tenderly.</p><p>“You’re very gorgeous.” The words are underlined by a kiss against his temple. “And I enjoyed that a lot. Turn on your back for me now.”</p><p>Luca doesn’t want to, it’s comfortable hiding his face in the mountains of pillows and turning around and facing the sultan is difficult.</p><p>His eyes quint again the light at first.</p><p>“You’re lovely.” The sultan is propped up over him, bends down to kiss him, carefully, his thumb rubbing at the residue of tears on Luca’s cheek. “So lovely.”</p><p>Luca’s arousal had mostly waned, but it’s coming back at full force now, where the sultan devours him, hands propped up next to Luca’s head and where his scent envelops him and Luca’s hands dare sliding into that thick dark hair, clenching into it greedily.</p><p>The sultan moves his mouth down Luca’s jaw then, along his throat, makes a slow line down his chest and then, after dipping his tongue into Luca’s navel, he’s actually licking along Luca’s cock and Luca bucks violently, the sultan laughing and pinning him down by the hips.</p><p>“That’s too eager, my dear.”</p><p>Luca blacks out. He’s heard of people engaging in this, but he’s never considered it a possibility for himself and here of all places, under these circumstances, he much less expected it to happen. But his cock is in the sultan’s mouth, warm, wet tightness and it’s over embarrassingly fast, Luca totally overwhelmed with the sensations, unknown to him until today, the sultan barely coughing or moving as he comes down his throat.</p><p>“You’ll sleep here tonight,” the sultan whispers later, Luca still mostly out cold, but covered with blankets and the sultan kisses his temple before wrapping himself in a fresh gown and walking away.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, Dani will bring you dinner.”</p><p>Luca can’t even move. He’s vaguely aware of the soreness and he also senses the shame of what he’s done, but in this very moment he’s boneless and floating and he’ll try to keep it this way as long as he can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a real ending but I cannot bring up the energy to keep sharing this and it is driving me insane in my list when it's showing up unfinished. At least, it's a somewhat happy point to stop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>